Question: Rewrite ${(3^{10})^{-11}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{10})^{-11} = 3^{(10)(-11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{10})^{-11}} = 3^{-110}} $